


When The Christmas Spirit Attacks

by PsychLassieFan4Ever



Category: Psych
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychLassieFan4Ever/pseuds/PsychLassieFan4Ever
Summary: Detective Lassiter works on Christmas, Shawn Spencer doesn't. He wants to see Lassiter enjoy the holiday, even if he has to force him, slightly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a Group discussion about how Lassiter needed attack sex, or some such nonsense. I tend to hang with a really crazy awesome crowd online.

Carlton Lassiter pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to shake the tiredness from his head. He had decided to take the Christmas Day shift at the station to try and make a dent in the year-end paperwork due to the Chief. While he typed, he couldn’t help but feel smug about his team’s case closure rate for the year- up thirty percent from the previous year. Last years’ numbers had earned him and his team a small pay-raise.

It wasn’t until he looked closer at the number of cases, that his smug smirk drooped. Damn it, Spencer and Guster had worked on a large percentage of those cases. He looked around the nearly empty bullpen to make sure no one was in the vicinity of his desk as he wrote a note to recommend an increase to Psych’s consultant fee. Always best to give credit where credit is due, right?

He stood up and stretched his back, which popped a little more loudly than he expected. Carlton found his coffee cup empty, so he walked to the break room for a refill, but when he arrived the coffee pot was empty. He cursed under his breath as he moved to make another pot. The ‘graveyard’ shift was always difficult to trudge through on a normal day Christmas was extra difficult. The quiet of the night made it too easy to start thinking about the loneliness he felt during the holidays since his divorce.

Family didn’t expect him; his mother always voiced her disappointment about him leaving the streets unprotected if he showed up at Christmas. He didn’t have any close friends that invited him over; O’Hara had given up the second year. The Chief was fine with him taking the shift so she could spend the day with her husband and daughter.

Spencer had actually invited him to some Christmas thing, but it was Spencer. He probably didn’t mean to invite him, or he just invited everyone. Carlton leaned his head against the break room wall as he waited for the coffee to brew. He was so tired, that as soon as his eyes closed, he started to doze off to sleep. An image of Spencer dressed in a Santa suit entered his mind. Then it was an image of the man in boxers, boots and Santa hat. That image had him feel a little warmer in areas below his belt than he wanted. 

Carlton opened his eyes and shook his head to try and stay awake. The last time he envisioned Spencer ‘under dressed’ he had needed to release his tension in the shower afterwards. He was in no position to be able to take care of that kind of situation at the moment, so he pushed the daydream to a far corner of his mind for later.

Once he had his coffee in hand, he walked to his desk ready to tackle the rest of reports. He stopped short of his destination when he saw that Spencer occupied his chair. Crap. He really didn’t want to deal with this right now.

“Spencer. Why are you here?”

“Well, Lassie. When you didn’t show up tonight, I called Jules and she said you signed up to work tonight.”

“You called O’Hara? Why didn’t you just ask me?”

Spencer stood and took three steps towards him. “I didn’t think you’d actually answer your phone if I called. So, I showed up.”

“Well, here I am. I am working on some reports. You can go home now.”

“But, you would still be here, all alone.” Carlton sipped his coffee and continued on his path to reach his desk. But Spencer apparently had other plans.

With some skill, Spencer somehow took the coffee cup from his hand and set it on the desk before he grabbed Carlton’s tie in one hand and his hip with the other. The proximity of Spencer’s body was more than uncomforting. 

He wanted to simultaneously grab Spencer to kiss him and to pull his tie out of the man’s hand so he could push him away. His hesitation in making a decision gave Spencer time to wrap the tie around his hand and push him against the nearest wall. 

“Spencer!” was all he was able to manage before Spencer’s lips were on his. Soft, warm and eager, like the hand unbuttoning his shirt. Carlton’s hands found purchase on Shawn’s shoulders but made no effort to either push him away or pull him closer. When he felt Shawn’s tongue swipe against his lips, he realized he still hadn’t reacted to the sudden display of affection.

He pushed Shawn back, but only slightly and not a harsh push. “Spenc-Shawn. What the hell? Are you hopped up on something?”

Shawn’s eyes locked onto his. The pupils were huge, but not glazed over indicating that he wasn’t high or jacked up on anything. So what the crap? 

“Lassie. When someone kisses you, is your first reaction to think they’re high?” Shawn’s hand continued to open his shirt and reach inside. The tactile contact nearly melted him to the wall. “That’s better.” 

Carlton let out a low growl as Shawn raked his nails into his chest hair. This wasn’t happening, things like this just didn’t happen to him. He had a small thought that this was how those Penthouse Forum stories all began. He was nearly alone, in his workplace, late at night and the object of his current sexual daydreams just happens to saunter in and express an otherwise never-before-spoken attraction. Carlton figured he must have fallen asleep or something while waiting for his coffee. He released Shawn and slapped himself in the face.

When his eyes opened, Shawn was still standing too close, one hand inside his shirt the other still tangled in his tie. Okay. Shawn leaned further into his personal space and licked his ear.

“You aren’t dreaming. I’m not on drugs.” As Shawn pressed closer to him, Carlton could feel himself getting aroused. Dear Lord. “I invited you over tonight to try and seduce you over some egg nog. Since you didn’t show, I decided on a more overture plan.” 

Shawn started to kiss on his neck and Carlton looked around to see if anyone was even paying attention to this side of the room. Thankfully no one was.

“The word is overt, Shawn.” Shawn stopped the kissing and met his eyes with a smile.

“I heard it both ways. So, if you’re here, the Chief isn’t, right?” 

“Right.” He had no idea what Shawn could be getting at, but then he was being forcibly tugged down the hall towards Chief Vick’s office. He had always heard that ties were considered a weapon of opportunity during a fight, but this was the first time he had ever been in a situation that one had been used against him.

Shawn opened the office door and practically threw Carlton inside the dark room. He heard the lock engage and then Shawn was on him. 

The force that Shawn hit him knocked him backwards a few steps and they toppled onto the couch in the corner. Shawn untucked his shirt and worked his belt open, all while kissing him. Carlton was dizzy from the unexpected advances Shawn was making, but he realized those advances were far from unwelcomed.

He allowed Shawn’s tongue into his mouth the second time he licked it across his lips and brought his hands to Shawn’s shirt, which he had to stop the kissing to take it off. Once the last layer that separated the top half of their bodies had been removed, Carlton ran his hands over the nearly hair-free chest of the man on top of him. It took him several minutes to reach the jeans to undo the button and the zipper. Both men made to each other’s erection at nearly the same time. 

“Lassie. Goddamned it, you’re so sexy right now.” Shawn grunted out as he thrust himself in Carlton’s hand.

“Talk for yourself. Jesus.” Each other’s mouths suppressed their moans and the only noises in the room were the squeaks from the vinyl couch as they moved. 

Carlton felt Shawn’s dick twitch before the man tensed above him. “Yes. That’s it. Come for me, Shawn. Come with me.” He felt his own orgasm cresting.

When Shawn came, he went still. Carlton was so close. He stroked Shawn with one hand and wrapped his other hand around the one Shawn had on him in order to keep the pressure on his own dick. For several strokes, he was jacking the both of them until he came.

When Carlton’s eyes opened, Shawn had come down from his release and was using his shirt to wipe the both of them off. He finished and with both of them tucked back in their boxers, he curled up beside Carlton on the small couch. It clearly wasn’t meant for too grown men to lie on, but they made due.

They just lay together, stroking each other’s arms and chests, occasionally kissing for quite awhile. Neither of them talked even though it was obvious they both wanted to say something to the other.

“Shawn.” Carlton finally broke the silence. “I have no idea why what happened happened tonight, but I’m happy it did.”

He felt Shawn exhale like he had been holding his breath and his arms wrapped tighter. “I’m happy you’re happy. I just got tired of doing the dance around you to get you to notice I had a super huge crush on you. Thought I would just…”

“Attack me at the station?”

Shawn laughed and Carlton realized he liked the sound. “I guess I kind of did attack you, didn’t I?”

“Yes. Let’s not make that a habit. One, the station is hardly ever this empty. Two, Chief Vick will not like that we abused her couch in this fashion. Three, my bed is so much more comfortable.”

“Your bed, huh? Well, Lassie.” Shawn rolled until he was on top of him and then leaned down to kiss him. “I accept your offer for a repeat performance at your place.”

Carlton pressed deeper into the kiss then pulled away. “Oh, I wasn’t proposing a repeat performance. More of a continuation, “ He gripped Shawn’s ass and pulled him closer. “With a hell of a lot more action, if you’re interested, that is.”

“Uh, yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. I can make pancakes for breakfast.”

Carlton laughed. This Christmas thing just might not be terrible going forward, if Shawn stayed involved. He leaned his head forward and nipped at Shawn’s ear and whispered, “I even have a pineapple on my counter that you can use.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry. That raise Lassiter suggested was typed WAY before the incident in the Chief's office... so there's no way she'd see a conflict of interest while considering the request. Or maybe they just won't say anything until after the raise?? Maybe. Either way, Shawn didn't want to sleep with Carlton for a pay raise. Just so that's explained.


End file.
